Eternal
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: Share your love, share your mind for these will grant you a true love. Cagalli and Athrun's love for each other is this: Eternal


Eternal

Hi guys! Just poppin in to say hello, as well as write another one shot for you all. I don't really know why I've been gone away so long, but the process is getting to be really long. I don't really have much time. This is actually the only free time I have right now. SO here's the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

* * *

**Eternal

* * *

**

Cagalli sat quietly in the dark of night outside her balcony. She had been out there for half an hour already just to relax, nothing big. She gave out a peaceful smile and drew in a breath of that ocean air. Its fresh yet ancient scent filled her lungs and let out slowly as if she wanted the air to stay within her.

It was very dark outside, and the only light that was on was the one on the porch. A soft light that hung like a small lantern outside the beach house. She gently placed both of her hands on her lap in such an elegant fashion if you'd only see a silhoutte of her it would probably have you thinking it was Lacus.

With her blonde hair thoroughly combed and put up halfway, it seemed like another light flashing from afar. She wore a loosely fitted white T-shirt, a pair of seafoam green short shorts, another pair of white flip-flops. An ankle bracelet with the colours blue and yellow encircled well...her ankle. On top of that, a whole bottle of bug repellant which absolutely reaked.

But she didn't care. She was happy that she was finally on her freaking vacation after the longest five months in her life. It puzzled her and many others on how she even survived. She needn't think of that now. It was silent, a sound that she hadn't heard for quite a long time.

Just then, from the other side of the balcony door as well as the room inside, a soft click opened and closed the door. An almost shirtless Athrun Zala came in with a plate of food and utensils in his hands and a smile on his plate. He walked up to the balcony door and leaned against it, she smiled even brighter when she finally saw him. She looked him up and down; white undershirt, khaki shorts, and a hemp necklace which looked really cool.

Athrun gave his girl a smirk, "I didn't want to keep you apart from your beautiful scene," he looked around. He put the plate onto a small table with her napkin and chopsticks in front of her. She blushed at the smell of the good food that he cooked for her.

"Hey," she said like a happy child, "Thanks so much. Did ya cook it?" She watched him pulled a chair beside her.

"Yeah," he said cooly, "I decided it would be good for you to just stay there and rest."

"Oh," she blushed, "You didn't have to do that...I coulda cooked with you." she fed herself a spoonful of her rice and chicken. "I haven't tasted such good homecooking in a while..." She fed herself another spoonful and met his eyes watching her eat. "Do you want some?"

"Ahh...no...it's okay," he hesitated, but she still offered,

"Here have some, I don't want to eat all by myself tonight," she smiled, "That's why I took you along with me on this trip."

She got some food onto her spoon and fed it to him. He finally gave into his girlfriend's "Eating alone" speech, and ate his own food. He closed his eyes with satisfaction.

"I'm so glad you can cook, Athrun." She offered him her napkin.

"So am I," he laughed, "It would be sort of embarassing if I couldn't, to tell you the truth."

"Why?" She chortled as she fed herself another bite.

"Then I wouldn't be able to cook for the both of us, or if we ever had a family I wouldn't be able to cook for them. Most importantly, I wouldn't be able to teach you...Which would probably be the best experience in the world."

"You would teach me? Could you? I'm so shitty at cooking!" she confessed.

"I was going to, even if you didn't want to," he smiled sneakily. She punched him playfully in the arm. She continued to eat while he spoke.

"You know, before the first war even started when I was still in the academy I found a fondess of food, other than electronics. It was funny though, there isn't really any vocation for both electronics and cuisine. So I preferred electronics since I was already enlisted. Although there were moments when I considered quitting it all."

She looked him in the eyes and realized something; she hadn't gotten to really know her lover. She didn't know what his dreams were, unless they circled around her or her particular interest. She felt bad about that.

"So what do you want to be now?" She asked feeling half guilty, "Do you still want to cook?"

He smiled and rested his head onto his arms on the table, "Nah. I still wanna work beside you. You give me a pretty decent pay anyways...Plus after these last few wars, I feel that bringing peace is probably the best thing for us now."

"I betcha you just love me coz I give you a good pay..." she smirked while she grazed his arm with her fingertips.

"You know why I love you," he smiled, "Or do I have to show you?" He put on a devilish smile. He reached for her when she replied.

"Maybe after we eat. Here's another bite," she fed him again. There was an awkward pause after that.

"..." Cagalli looked out at the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" Cagalli's thoughts were interrupted by Athrun's voice. He seemed so calm, so patient, so...so...dreamy in her eyes.

"I'm thinkin' about you..." she paused and began to talk with passion, "About how steady and stable you are...about how good you are to everyone around you despite everything that's happened...How can you be like that?"

Athrun was amused, "Like what?"

"...So inspiring..." she blushed.

He looked out where the black sea stretched out before them, where the cresent moon's sliver of silver shone. Then he looked back at her with and answer, "You know what they say?"

"What?" She had finished eating.

"The people around you make the person you are..."

"I'd say that's half true..." Cagalli contradicted, "It's what you make of the people around you."

She walked over to the edge of the balcony and began to look at the glittering stars. Breathing in that air again, she picked up Athrun's scent of which she would absolutely die for. He hugged her from behind.

"Why did you bring us here?" Athrun whispered in her ear. She still smelled like bug spray.

"What do you want me to say to you?" she smiled. She tilted her head to kiss him on the cheek. He kissed the top of her head.

"There's a lot," he replied, which quickly caught her interest, "Although right now I want you to make me a promise..."

"Seems like I've been making a lot of promises lately...What kind of promise do ya want?" she said half sarcastedly.

"Something like a vow..." he said. Her eyes widened...a vow?

"Hmm...ok," she began to recite, "I vow that I Cagalli Yula Attha...will promise to be good to you--"

"Something that hasn't already happened."

"Picky, picky," she joked, "But...why do I have to say one?"

He hugged her slightly tighter and snuggled, "Coz...I want you to take a break for a while...Let Kira take over for a while..." She looked back at him weirdly.

"Why would you want me to do that?" she said suspiciously. He instantly beamed. He moved his lips to her ear,

"I saw the papers, and I'm telling you to not do it...Have the baby," Cagalli was instantly shocked. There was no sense of hiding it, although she was angry at how there was no privacy in her own damn castle.

"So, you know eh?" she broke free from his embrace and walked inside to sit on the edge of the bed. He followed her willingly, trying to pry a reason for her "about to" actions.

"I was going to ask for your counsel..." she glanced at him. His features began to sadden.

"But..." she took in a deep breath, "I decided not too...Athrun, I don't know what the hell I thinking trying to do that...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Athrun...I hope you..." She began to cry. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her temples. Athrun sighed at his mixed emotions, and hers as well.

"You shoulda told me...so you wouldn't have to worry about anything..." That's when she realized, she didn't know Athrun at all...Was she ready to become a mother when she didn't even know the father?

"I was afraid you were gonna get mad at me..." she continued, "I took this trip with you so I could tell you...but mostly I wanted to know you more...I don't know you at all Athrun. Yesterday, you told me you would love to have children someday, you adore classical music, you love to have a good time, you'd skip a whole month of work just to be with be, how can we be parents when I'm only getting to know you. It's almost like we're strangers!"

He lied down on the bed from where he was sitting. She followed him down and looked at him.

"I realized that I don't know any of the things you liked and I remembered your face when I bought you that ugly excuse of a sweater for you birthday last year. I felt so ashamed. I realized that I'm so in love with you, the way you carry yourself, how you treat me...but it's been incomplete. I almost feel shallow..." she looked up at the ceiling fan with sadness.

Finally Athrun had spoken, "You must be kidding, Cagalli...Something like this...something so miraculous...I could never get mad at you for having my baby. When I went on this trip with you, I planned on just making out for the whole trip...Believe it or not..." Cagalli smiled, "But when I found out you were pregnant, I couldn't stop smiling...until now I can't stop smiling. Then I found it in myself to just relax, enjoy my time with you because this probably the last time I'm gonna have you all to myself...My whole being is still so shocked at the news, I just can't believe it!"

"I just can't believe it either...I mean, it's not "us" anymore...It'll be...It'll be...I dunno! It's so odd..." she said in awe.

"This vacation, I just want to be friends...We need to get to know each other. Maybe the last few days, we could make out..." he smirked again. Cagalli bit her lip,

"We could make out now..." she looked pleadingly, "I just need to know you're gonna be with me all the way..."

He hovered a top her and went as low to her own mouth. When he spoke it was as if he were ready to kiss her, "Just say the word, and I'll have you against the headboard..." she began to kiss him but he escaped the first kiss, "But not tonight, princess. I just wanna sleep...Cooking for you got me all tired."

SHe gave him a grumpy face as she watched him take of his shirt in front of her. He was surely driving her crazy by now. If he gave in he would be driving her against the headboard by now. His body still looked untouched after all the times they had done it already...Oh she should stop looking! He was staring straight at her! Cagalli pouted, that wasn't fair!

**"I HATE YOU!" **Cagalli frumped, storming into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Athrun just laughed, "These are going to be an exciting nine months..."

He had realized that her company was enough, that her presence was plenty a handful, that their love could be risen to something emotional. A true sense of love. During these times we think that after meeting someone that they're the one. For Athrun and Cagalli's case they were correct, but it was like they never knew each other. During the war, an emotional level was established, although a mental one had never really peered its way through.

Love equals miraculous events.

Love equals a state of eternity.

Love is **eternal**.

* * *

I loved writing this story actually...It should actually give you a really good message. Give yourself to the right person, even if you have to wait. It'll be worth it. I think that writing this was simple, which actually was a definite sign of relief. Just letting you know that I'm alive here! XD I will make sure to update soon. Writing is such a slow process right now. Sorry!

3fi-pina3


End file.
